Strawberry Melon
by Mayhems Mistress
Summary: Fluffy piece about lip gloss and why it's so great. ROMY oneshot


-1Disclaimer:: I own nothing. Yada yada yada.

A/N:: Quick fluffy piece of nonsense. I was bored…and needed a break from my big story.

Strawberry Melon

_Whose to say a little kiss is harmless? _Rogue sat glumly in her thinking tree, thinking about the day's events. That damn Cajun, he had completely gotten under her skin today. She had been so fed up with his antics, that she had granted him his one wish. A kiss. The jerk still hadn't woken up. But Rogue knew what would happen. Hell…he did too.

_But did that stop him? _Rogue slammed her fist into the trunk of the tree, forgetting about her newly acquired strength. The tree splintered down the middle…it's creaking noises threatening it's demise. Rogue sighed and hopped out of the tree, floating down to the bottom, ready to catch the timber as it fell. Stupid Swamp Rat.

And now she had his memories to boot. There were a few things in life that Rogue considered unwanted for herself. One was anything pink. Another item on the list was any music listened to by her roommate, Kitty Pryde. And lastly was the Swamp Rat's memories. Rogue found herself craving shrimp…she didn't even like shrimp! Stupid, stupid, Cajun.

Growling as the tree fell, Rogue caught it in one hand and hauled it to the lumber shed where the mansion stored it's firewood. Thanks to her, they would probably be set for at least a winter. And now her favorite thinking tree was reduced to timbers. Rogue picked up a sliver of the fallen tree and squeezed it, feeling it crack under her fingers. If only she could do that to Gambit's head…

"Oh my god, Rogue, there you are! I have been, like, looking for you for a while now! Dinner's ready." Rogue turned to see Kitty Pryde, breathless and leaning against the building. Her blue scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck…and she shifted to shield herself from the cold wind that chose it's moment to rush past her.

Rogue smiled at her friend. "I'm comin'. Did Storm send ya out?"

Kitty shook her head, her blue eyes shining. "Nah. She's got her hands full with Sam and Ray. I smelled the food and decided to come warn you. Plus, I have to, like, totally tell you about my fight with Lance!" The younger girl looped arms with Rogue. " 'sides, you have to tell me why Gambit kissed you."

Rogue smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "I allowed him to kiss me 'cuz he just wouldn't stop the flirtin'. Serves him right for being out cold in the med bay. Now why'd you fight with Lance?"

Kitty scoffed and went on to tell Rogue about how Lance was a jerk, and how he was a manipulative scum. She used very colorful language which actually managed to surprise Rogue. But it was her final statement that made Rogue do a double take. "And so, like…I'm totally going to date Piotr instead."

Rogue almost fell over. "Colossus? You?" She had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing as Kitty put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, him. Jerk. Besides…I think he's nice."

Rogue blinked. "He's also huge! And you…well…you are the exact opposite."

Kitty grinned. "Yea. Just think of porportions. I bet ya he's hung…"

Rogue put her hands to her ears. "Kitty!" the younger girl grinned and they continued on back to the mansion. But Rogue had to frown. Sure, Kitty was joking…but she would one day find out if it was true or not…and Rogue would be the eternal virgin. It wasn't easy to get laid when you were an untouchable. Hell, Gambit kissed her, and he knocked himself out. As Kitty led her to the mansion, Rogue thought about all she was missing out on, and it tore her up inside.

-----

Dinner had been too much to handle, with all the nosy students wanting to know about her zapping Gambit. So Rogue had excused herself and had left early. As she wandered down the halls, she found herself drawn to the med bay.

Gambit was in the farthest bed, his eyes fluttering as he started to wake up. Rogue sat down next to him and waited.

True to her calculations, his eyes fluttered open only after a few moments of her waiting. His beautiful eyes, onyx and scarlet hued, blinked at her as he became aware of his surroundings. "Chere?"

Rogue wanted to hit him for calling her that, but she knew it was a useless fight. "Heya Swamp Rat."

Remy grinned. "I kissed you."

Rogue nodded. "Yea, and you ended up unconscious. Did ya learn your lesson?"

The young man in the bed grinned again and sat up fully, shaking his head. She sighed and got up to leave, but his strong hand grabbed her arm. "I'm not 'fraid of ya, chere. You're just gonna have to get used to it." He got out of bed and pulled Rogue close, his spicy scent making her insides turn to mush.

Rogue closed her eyes and sighed. But she was immediately surprised by lips pressing against hers. Just as she was about to hit him upside the head and catch his once again unconscious body, she realized she wasn't absorbing him. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw why. Remy had charged the lip gloss on her lips, making a "barrier" between his lips and hers.

As he pulled away, his eyes dancing, he absorbed the energy from his charge, and Rogue felt her lips tingle slightly, all traces of the gloss gone. Remy smiled down at her and grabbed his jacket and keys.

Rogue blinked, still surprised. "Where ya goin'?"

Gambit looked at her with another smile. "To the store. Gotta get you some more lip gloss." Throwing his jacket on, he paused at the door.

"Any flavor?"

Rogue nodded in her daze. "Strawberry melon."

Gambit laughed. "Good. I like that one too."


End file.
